sakuracardcaptorsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Banda Sonora
La banda sonora de Cardcaptor Sakura fue compuesta por Takayuki Negishi, quien además compuso la banda sonora de cada película de la serie. Sin embargo, antes del inicio del anime, Kōdansha publicó un disco compacto, titulado «CD Comic Cardcaptor Sakura», en agosto de 1997, el cual contenía canciones interpretadas por las que serían las seiyu de Sakura y Tomoyo. El primer álbum de la banda sonora, «Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack I», fue lanzado el 23 de julio de 1998 y contenía un total de veintiséis pistas, incluyendo el primer tema de apertura, «Catch You, Catch Me» de Megumi Hinata. Esto fue seguido por el segundo disco, «Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack II», el cual fue lanzado el 19 de diciembre de 1998 y contenía treinta y cuatro pistas, así como el mismo tema de apertura que el álbum anterior y uno de cierre, «Groovy!» de Kohmi Hirose. El tercero, «Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack III», lanzado el 23 de junio de 1999, contenía diecinueve pistas y la inclusión de «Tobira wo Akete» de Anza —tema de apertura— y «Honey» de Chihiro —tema de cierre—. El último y cuarto álbum, «Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack IV», fue difundido el 23 de marzo de 2000, éste contenía veinticinco pistas y los temas «Platina» de Maaya Sakamoto y «Fruits Candy» de Megumi Kojima. Seis canciones interpretadas por los seiyu de Sakura, Touya, Kero, Tomoyo, Yukito y Syaoran fueron publicadas en junio de 1998. Posteriormente, un álbum llamado «Cardcaptor Sakura: Character Songbook» fue publicado en enero de 1999. Éste contenía las canciones de la anterior publicación, al igual que nuevas canciones interpretadas por otros seiyu. «Tomoeda Elementary Choir Club Christmas Concert», lanzado en diciembre de 1999, fue un disco que contenía siete temas interpretados por un coro de niños, entre los cuales se encontraba la seiyu de Tomoyo. Una serie de cuatro discos compactos llamados «Complete Vocal Collection» fue publicada en febrero de 2001, poseía varios temas musicales, remixes y nuevas canciones. Un último álbum titulado «Cardcaptor Sakura: Theme Song Collection» que contenía los temas musicales del anime y de las películas fue lanzado en diciembre de 2001. Openings y Endings Cardcaptor Sakura contó con tres openings y tres endings para su serie original, un par para cada temporada. La primera temporada contó con Catch You, Catch Me de opening, interpretada por Gumi, y con Groovy! de ending, interpretado por Kōmi Hirose, que además fueron las únicas canciones que se doblaron al español, por el grupo Charm. En la segunda temporada el opening fue Tobira wo Akete, interpretada por ANZA, y el ending fue Honey, interpretado por Chihiro. Se utilizó la canción Platina (nombre original: «Purachina») para el opening de la tercera temporada y Fruits Candy de ending, interpretado por Megumi Kojima, a excepción del último capítulo, que cerró también con la canción Platina, que fue interpretada por Maaya Sakamoto. En 2018, con el estreno del nuevo arco para el anime, se estrenaran nuevos singles como temas de apertura y de cierre. Durante la primera parte de la serie, estos singles son CLEAR, utilizada para el opening e interpretada por Maaya Sakamoto, quien repite en esta ocasión como interprete de una canción para la serie, y cuya liberación fue el 31 de enero de dicho año; también se cuenta con Jewelry como tema de cierre, e interpretado por Saori Hayami, y su liberación fue el 28 de marzo de 2018. Durante la segunda parte de la trama se cambian ambos temas, teniendo a Rocket Beat como nuevo tema de opening e interpretado por Kiyono Yasunoy será puesta en el mercado el 25 de abril de 2018; como nuevo tema de cierre se tiene a Rewind interpretada por Minori Suzuki. Banda sonora de películas Además, cada película tiene su propio álbum, de igual forma, compuestos por Takayuki Negishi. «Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie - Original Soundtrack» fue lanzado 25 de agosto de 1999. Mientras que «Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card - Original Soundtrack» fue lanzado el 2 de agosto de 2000. Ambos poseían más de treinta pistas e incluían los temas de cierre de los filmes: «Tōi konomachide» de Naomi Kaiya para la primera película, y «Ashita he no Melody» de Chaka, para la segunda. También conto con «Arigatō», la cual fue utilizada durante la segunda película Asimismo, contó con «Okashi no Uta» de Hizakawa Aya y Tōma Yumi para el cortometraje ¡La lección de Kero!. Lista de la Banda Sonora Original thumb|250px Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack I #Catch You, Catch Me #Yume (夢) #Sawayakana asa (さわやかな 朝) #Shiawase no sakura namiki (幸せ の 並木) #Chikashitsu (地下室) #Kero-chan no teema (けろ－ちゃん の テ－マ) #Tanjou! Cardcaptor (誕生! カ－ドカプタ－) #Tanoshii hitotoki (楽しい ひととき) #Yasuragi no hi (やすらぎ の 日) #Hitorijime (ヒトリジメ) #Hoe? (ほえ?) #Akogare (あこがれ) #Genki ippai (元気 いっぱい) #Syaoran no teema (しゃおらん の テ－マ) #Anata to Ireba (あなた と いれば) #Okaasan no omokage (お母さん の おもかげ) #Clow card (クロ カアド) #Clow card wo nigasuna! (クロ カアド を 逃がすな) #Setsunai kimochi (せつない 気持ち) #Yoru no Uta (夜 の歌) #Sakura no teema I (さくら の テ－マ (I) ) #Panic (パニック) #Taiketsu!! (対決!!) #Sakura no teema II (さくら の テ－マ (II) ) #Kibou no yokan (希望 の 予感) #Shiawase no Mahou (幸せ の 魔法) thumb|250px Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack II #Fuuin-kaijo (Release) #Catch You, Catch Me (Sakura version) #Roller Blade #Meiling no teema #Card no Kehai #Yume ni Mita Date #Tsuiseki #Kaho no teema #Shopping #Dokidoki Danken-tai #Chiisana Yousei #Musekinin'na Shugosha #Dota-BATA #Deai #Super Duper Love Love Days #Yochou #Card no Kougeki #Yasashisa no Tsutsumarete #Hoshi no Kirameki #Nukumori no kioku #Kai-genshou #Kanashii na #Maboroshi #Dai-pinchi #Ketsui #Sakura Gambaru #VICTORY! #Groovy! #Catch You, Catch Me (T.V. version) #Subtitle #Eye Catch #Yokoku BGM #Kero-chan ni Omakase #Groovy! (T.V. Version) thumb|250px Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack III #Tobira wo Akete #Clow Lead no Densetsu #Hangeki Kaishi #Shinobi Yoru Kage #Kyouteki Shutsugen #Kusen #Yoru no Uta (Piano version) #Honey (Sakura version) #Ganbare Sakura #Mou Hitori no Shugosha #Fuuin no kimono Cerberus #Tomo He #Saigo no Card #Saigo no Shinpan #Omoide ga Kiechau #Shinpan Zokkou #Card wo Igumono #Suki to iu Kimochi #Honey thumb|250px Cardcaptor Sakura: Original Soundtrack IV #Purachina (Platina) #Clow Lead no Teema #Hoshi no Chikara #Eriol no Teema #Nakuru no Teema #Clow Lead no Kage #Mou Hitori no Eriol #Shoushin na Shi'Nyuusha #Koi-Gokoro #Ashidori Karuku #Fruits Candy #MOJI-MOJI #Hoshi no Michi no Kokuhaku #Heartbreak #Sorezore no Omoi #"Suki" te Nandarou #Kureyuku Hitotose #Shoutai #Tooi hi no Wakare #Eien no Yami #Saigo no Shiren #Zettai Daijoubu #Atarashii Aruji #Hontou no Ichiban #Hitotsu Dake thumb|250px Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie - Original Soundtrack #Prelude #Spring Night Love Song #Temptation of Water #Worry Over the School Report #The Fun is Yet to Come #Suddenly Going Hong Kong #Sakura, the Gourmet #Tension Looming Up #To a Foreign Country #Beautiful Visage #Woman in a Dream #Give me Power #Spring Night Love Song (Chinese Version) #Hidden Secret #Trap of the Small Birds #Absolutely Astonished #Mysterious Water World #A Fuse of Battle #Gathering Courage #Storm of Fury #Memories of Clow #Who's There!? #Beyond the Forbidden Area #Mysterious Chaser #Begin Counterattack! #Final Counterattack #Sakura in Imminent Danger! #The Sorcerecess's Love #Hair Ornament Wet with Tears #Tōi konomachide thumb|250px Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card - Original Soundtrack #Card no Mezame #Mahou no Kagi #Tomadoi #Heart no Card #Sakura no Osoyou hi #Ayashii YuuEnChi #Ai Takatta #Kokuhaku no Timing #Futari no Kiori #Ojamana Kero-chan #Eriol he no Tegami #Arigatō #UchiAke no Tai Oni #Asobi ni Jikan #Kaisuru Kanransha #Card no Kehai #Minna Kiechau #Toketa Fuuin #Fuan no Kizashi #Namida #Koko ni Kite #Ketsui no Makuate #Yuuki no Warutsu #Kimochi, Tsutaetai #Kieta Tomoeda Machi #Tatakai ga Hajimaru #Chikara wo Awasete #Syaoran no Chousen #Zettai Akiramenai! #Hontou no Omoi #Kitto Ieru Kara #Ashita he no Melody thumb|250px Character Songbook #Zutto, Zutto, Zutto #Kocchi wo Muite #Jitensha ni Notte #Kimi ga ita Scene #Watashi Dake no Movie Star #Prism #Ki Ni Naru Aitsu #Aoi Kioku #Issho ni Utao #Yasashisa no Tane thumb|250px Complete Vocal Colletion Disc 1 - Sakura #Nishi Kaze no Kaeri Michi #Catch You, Catch Me (Sakura version) #Shunshou Jouka (Sweet Lovers Rock Mix) #Hitotsu Dake (Happy Blue Mix) #Shiawase no Mahou #Fruits Candy (Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero-chan version) #Prism #Honey (Sakura version) #Zutto, Zutto, Zutto #Arigatō Disc 2 - Tomoyo #Yoru no Uta #Yorokobi no Carol (Party Strings Mix) #Koko ni Kite #Yasashisa no Tane (Tender Strings Mix) #Kureyuku Hitotose (Moody Strings Mix) #Watashi Dake no Movie Star #Tomo He (Peaceful Strings Mix) #Anata to Ireba #Yoru no Uta (Christmas Version) Disc 3 - Theme Songs #Catch You, Catch Me #Groovy! #Tobira wo Akete #Honey #Tōi konomachide #Purachina (Platina) #Fruits Candy #Okashi no Uta #Ashita he no Melody Disc 4 - Character Songs #Hitorijime #Ki Ni Naru Aitsu #Kimi ga ita Scene #Issho ni Utao #Super Duper Love Love Days #Jitensha ni Notte #Kocchi wo Muite #Picnic #Aoi Kioku #Get Your Love Tomoeda Shouakkou Chorus Club Christmas Concert.jpg Tomoeda Shouakkou Chorus Club Christmas Concert (Reverso).jpg Tomoeda Shougakkou Chorus Club Christmas Concert #Yoru no Uta (Christmas version) #Yorokobi no Carol #Maria no Komori Uta #Tomo He (Christmas club) #Morobito Kozorite #Kureyuku Hitotose (Christmas club) #Yasashisa no Tane #Minkyu datte thumb|250px Card Captor Sakura Song Collection 1 #Catch You, Catch Me #Tobira wo Akete #Purachina (Platina) #Tōi konomachide #Ashita he no Melody #Groovy! #Honey #Fruits Candy #Okashi no Uta #Arigatō #Yoru no Uta #Get Your Love thumb|250px Card Captor Sakura Song Collection 2 #Hitorijime #Anata to Ireba #Yoru no Uta #Shiawase no Mahou #Catch You, Catch Me #Super Duper Love Love Days #Tomo He #Kureyuku Hitotose #Hitotsu Dake #Spring Night Love Song #Spring Night Love Song (Chinese Version) #Arigatō #Koko ni Kite #Picnic #Get Your Love #Zutto, Zutto, Zutto thumb|250px The Best Collection #Fruits Candy #Purachina (Platina) #Tōi konomachide #Honey #Tobira wo Akete #Groovy! #Catch You, Catch Me #Sweet Valentine Story (Sakura) #Picnic, de Sakura to Okasan no Orugan #Sweet Valentine Story (Tomoyo) #Get Your Love #Sweet Valentine Story (Meiling) #Fruits Candy (Tomoyo, Sakura y Kero-chan version) #Platina (Karaoke) #Tōi konomachide (Karaoke) #Tobira wo Akete (Karaoke) #Catch You, Catch Me (Karaoke) thumb|250px CardCaptor Sakura Single Collection #Catch You, Catch Me (Gumi) #Prism #Kimi ga ita Scene #Issho ni Utao #Yasashisa no Tane #Jitensha ni Notte #Ki Ni Naru Aitsu #Groovy! #Tobira wo Akete #Honey #Honey (Sakura Version) #Tōi konomachide #Purachina (Platina) #Fruits Candy #Fruits Candy (Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero-chan) #Ashita he no Melody #Okashi no Uta thumb|250px Character Singles Kero Character Single - Issho Ni Utao (Aya Hisakawa) #Issho ni Utao #Mini Drama #Issho ni Utao (Instrumental) Syaoran Li Character Single - Ki Ni Naru Aitsu (Motoko Kumai) #Ki Ni Naru Aitsu #Mini Drama #Ki Ni Naru Aitsu (Instrumental) Tomoyo Daidouji Character Single - Yasashisa no Tane (Junko Iwao) #Yasashisa no Tane #Mini Drama #Yasashisa no Tane (Instrumental) Yukito Tsukishiro Character Single - Jitensha ni Notte (Megumi Ogata) #Jitensha ni Notte #Mini Drama #Jitensha ni Notte (Instrumental) Sakura Kinomoto Character Single - Prism (Tange Sakura) #Prism #Mini Drama #Prism (Instrumental) Touya Kinomoto Character Single - Kimi ga ita Scene (Tomokazu Seki) #Kimi ga ita Scene #Mini Drama #Kimi ga ita Scene (Instrumental) Banda Sonora Original CardCaptors Sakura Clear Card Hen TV Anime #透明な未来 (Tōmeina mirai) #CLEAR (TV Edición) #今日から中学生 (Kyō kara chūgakusei) #クリアカード出現！ (Kuriakādo shutsugen!) #さくらの新生活 (Sakura no shin seikatsu) #UkiUki■おでかけ (UkiUki ■ o dekake) #とまどい (Tomadoi) #謎の力 (Nazo no chikara) #予測できない！ (Yosoku dekinai!) #わたしを動かす力 (Watashi o ugokasu chikara) #揺れる気持ち (Yureru kimochi) #空は見ているよ (Sora wa mite iru yo) #夕焼けに誓った (Yūyake ni chikatta) #家路 (Ieji) #On The Special Day #なかよしフレンズ (Nakayoshi furenzu) #まだ遠くにいる (Mada tōku ni iru) #朧月夜 (Oboro tsuki yoru) #魔術師 (Majutsu-shi) #暴れるカード (Abareru kādo) #絶対、負けない！ (Zettai, makenai!) #セキュア！ (Sekyua!) #妄想大爆発！ (Mōsō dai bakuhatsu!) #明日がいい日であるように (Ashita ga ī hidearu yō ni) #ロケットビート (Rocket Beat) (TV Edición) #安らぎの家 (Yasuragi no ie) #DOGI-MAGI #ここに来て (Koko ni Kite) #Kung-fu Action！ #異世界への扉 (I sekai e no tobira) #おれが守る！ (Ore ga mamoru!) #つかのまの平和 (Tsuka noma no heiwa) #リワインド -TVサイズ- (Rewind) (TV Edición) #恋してる (Koishiteru) #時間をあやつる男 (Jikan o ayatsuru otoko) #発動された魔力 (Hatsudō sa reta maryoku) #空だって飛べる (Sora datte toberu) #守るべきもの (Mamorubekimono) #約束の空 (Yakusoku no Sora) #Jewelry (TV Edición) Singles #Catch You, Catch Me. #Hitorijime. #Groovy!. #Tobira wo Akete. #Mienai Chizu. #Honey. #Purachina (Platina). #24. #Fruits Candy. #Tōi konomachide. #Sepia no hi. #Ashita he no Melody. #Blue as the Sky. #Picnic. #CLEAR. #Jewelry. #Rocket Beat. #Rewind. #Flash. Categoría:Banda Sonora